Talk:Tactical Nuke
Overkill in Trivia? There seems to be a heck of a lot in the trivia section for this killstreak - more so than others. Perhaps only the really relevant ones should stay? Also, the "surviving" point has been made twice - I'm not sure if others are like that, that's just the one that noticed. Seems pointless to have it twice, no? -- 12:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- GlitchAwesome. Cewebwalz 18:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Requires Camping It doesn't require camping at all. Usually involves it but it's not impossible to get 25 kills without camping. The article is a mess. Most people camp, when they get they're Harriers and just let the Harrier do it's job, waiting for 4 or 3 kills (hardline) for the Chopper Gunner. Players are usually gets the while still in the chopper, requiring that it isn't shot down. Munchable901 22:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) In English: Most people camp, when the get they are Harriers and just let the Harrier do it is or it has job, waiting for 4 or 3 kills (hardline) <-Hardline does not affect the kill count between killstreaks... They are harriers? It is job? ^Umm. What. The was english allready! 17:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure nukes add to the longest killstreak in the leaderboards? I had 26 continuous kills when I called in the nuke during a game of Domination. I called the nuke, then got one more kill all WITHOUT dying. The game ended, everyone died, and my leaderboard said 27 kills was my longest kill streak. I distinctly remember this because I said to myself, "Damn, I should have killed more people instead of calling the nuke since the nuke didn't help my killstreak." Can someone please confirm? Or is it possible that getting the 26th or 27th kill "manually" messed up the killstreak logic? I think it does help your killstreak but it depends on when you get killed. I was the first casualty on my first nuke, and it didn't increase it. I believe in what order people die will depend. However, teamkilling with the nuke will atleast not increase it. But I am not sure. -Faiban I believe is just matters where your placement on the map is when you set if off. I just got my first nuke, 25 straight and pressed it, and the leaderboards showed 29 as my max killstreak (it was 25 previously, but i didnt have a nuke at that time). So if your the first to die from your nuke, your killstreak will be 25. If your the last, it will be a lot greater. For every map the nuke has a specific point outside the map to set off. Depending on where you are in the map you will get more or less kills added to your killstreak. I got a 33 killstreak from my nuke. Splatt3r 19:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a nuke in Carnival, but I also had my AC130, so I called that in right after my nuke, I got one kill with it then the nuke went off. I checked the leaderboards and my killstreak was 27, so I guess I was the second to die... Then again I was standing in the open. -2ndLt.Pankakes EMP and Nuke Can it be disabled by an EMP? Thunder9092 18:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Found the Answer on the EMP page Thunder9092 00:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm calling shenanigans. I tried it out on splitscreen, EMP during the countdown does not work. OmgHAX! 16:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it didn't work because you were doing splitscreen. I'm just as speculative as you are, OmgHAX, but there should be a way to stop the nuke, right?~~IIID Empire 08:13, Nov.15, 09. :If thats the case, then the only way for that to happen is online. And what are the odds of that being pulled off? I say video evidence or it didn't happen. OmgHAX! 02:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hm, well the one time the Nuke got me, no EMP was used. Sure, EMP's are just as rare. I got one ONCE through a care package. Time is needed until we get evidence of this happening.~~IIID Empire 11:01, Nov. 15, 09 If you had a Nuke and someone used an EMP before you hit the Nuke button you cannot use your Nuke as all electronics are disable (of course). I tried that out with a friend of mine just last night and it did not work if an EMP is inbound and active and every electronics are down. Just as you cannot use any air support. Apparently if you use chopper gunner at the right time it kicks you out the chopper but by then the nukes already gone off and you don't die i'm not sure if its true though, and the game still ends An EMP can block a nuke if it is called in before the nuke is. After the EMP though, the nuke can be called in. An EMP can't stop a nuke after the nuke has been luanched, however. 13:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) We *know* --Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nukes I have gotten four nukes, i got two nukes then i Prestige and got two more. does that mean that my nuke counter resets when i prestige will i have to get 8 more nukes instead of 6 more to get the symbol? all my nukes are legit never boosted or hacked. SAINTPIG Yeah today we found out this one guy was using wall hacks along with aimbot and a few other hacks i do not know but he was on my team. He did not die at all because of his hacks he was using. I was suprised he didn't get his key code banned. Then he Nuked all of us and people were complaining and then he just left. i'd have to admit the nuke is pretty cool. At the end when it shows the scoreboard all you can see is red dust flying everywhere. i'd rate the nuke 10/10 as it is awesome and also works well. An EMP I wish someone had so they could stop the countdown of it. The EMP wouldn't have stopped it.~~IIID Empire 11:34, Nov. 20, 09 :Yes it would have. Anyway, me and my bro were playing split-screen on terminal and I got a nuke legit. It's awesome. 19:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Got proof? If so, then I will agree. If not. Get proof.~~IIID Empire 12:16, Nov. 20, 09 It actually did happen because he was on me team and i think someone demoed him i am not sure but the nuke is really good is all i am saying. The Nuke is pretty sexy, I'll give you that. At least we have a video showing proof that the EMP does not affect the Nuke.~~IIID Empire 06:30, Nov.23, 09 Where is this video? Doc.Richtofen 16:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utaK-fSWxM8 I am a bit skeptical though. ~~IIID Empire 16:07, Nov. 20, 09 Yesterday i was playing MW2 and i got 4 nukes in one day all legit no boosting and i already had 6 so i got my ten...all of my nukes are legit i dont believe in boosting for nukes, and two of my nukes were in a row yesterday at skidrow and scrapyad :) : TZsk8er a few days ago i was playning domination in wasteland, the enemy got a nuke, they called it in, so i responded by spinning in circles and firing my l86 lsw into the air. Upon the nukes detenation, all of my team mates were killed, but i wasn't. I was just standing there. Is this some sort of glitch? All responses appreciated. 21:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Ethan. Nuke = Automatic Victory? I played a Free-for-All match on Terminal and one of the players got a Nuke with which he ended the game. However, I had the lead by several kills when he called it in and I still won the match. So Nuke does NOT equal automatic victory. That may of been because you were playing Free-for-All.~~IIID Empire 16:09, Nov.23, 09 Isn't the max kill count for FFA Twenty-Five in the first place? - BGA 2:21am Eastern, November 26 2009 I'm guessing it is. Never played it on MW2.~~IIID Empire 12:00, Nov.26, 09 No, it goes to 30 kills in FFA, not 25. O T a iIi lL sS 22:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC)o T a iIi lL sS Yeah, Due to the nature of the killstreak needing 25, free for all games are likely to push the users score over 30 kills. I witnessed someone obtaining 34 kills as a result of a nuke in FFA. Annoyingly it was on my knife only 100% accuracy account, so i still don't have the toxic title.--The-Dreamcaster 13:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I also saw this somewhere on youtube. The guy got a nuke called it, and still lost, you can search for it by typing in nuke failPrprince 00:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, IW patched that up because people complained about one of them being me because It happened to me. This happened to me yesterday in FFA. I was in second place when I unlocked the Nuke with 25 kills, the leader had 27. When the Nuke had finished it said "Defeat! Tactical Nuke" and showed me in second place with 30 kills, and him in first place with 30 kills. Pretty strange, I assumed it was because he got more kills during the Nuke countdown and it regarded this as a win when it shouldn't have. Seems like a glitch and it definitely hasn't been patched. 10:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC)OmegaPoint Yea one time on invasion i got a nuke then as soon as i called it in the match ended :( : TZsk8er I'm not a member here, but my bro and cousin were playing a 1 v 1 match together and tied the game even though my cousin got a nuke, here is how it happened. 1 v1, both got to 29, player 1 got 29 kills activated a nuke, then player 2 kills player 1 therefore he gets 30, then the nuke kills player 2 and player 1﻿ gets 30, so it ends as 30 to 30 and it becomes a tie. I saw the screen with my own eyes. Nuke From Care Package? Is there a way to get a nuke from a care package or an emergency airdrop? People on the internet say they read the COD MW2 code and the chance is slim to none (0.05 chance reported). I just want to know if it's possible because that would be ridiculous. :402 said its not coded to be possible. OmgHAX! 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The coding on the PC version says there is >0% chance of a nuke in a CP. So I'm guessing you can get one, but it is EXTREMELY unlikely. The88thPanzer 20:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Less than 0%? How is that even possible? That suggests that is actually -% likely, making something very messed up. I'm certain it's impossible to obtain one from a care package, regardless of the platform the game is played on.--The-Dreamcaster 13:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Dreamcaster, uhhh the sign ">" means that this is more than Oh crap, you right, damn did i misread that. Moronic fail. --The-Dreamcaster 20:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Eh, didn't IW confirm that it is impossible to get a nuke from a care package/airdrop? --TNT LotLP 21:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Supposedly, there's a guy out there who has a four-kill or five-kill streak and who has dropped a Tactical Nuke. It's probably just a rumor, though. 19:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) There's ppl who hacked and got nukes from a CP. although if its possible without hacking u could do the unlimited CP glitch and keep on trying 2 get 1 doing the glitch--User:CrazyMonkey0000 19:18 February 8, 2010 (UTC) I have gotten 2 nukes, one from emergency airdrop and one from the care package. The lobbys were not modded. it is possible. It is impossible to get a buke from a care package/emergancy airdrop cause it is It is actually possible. I was in a hacked server and the guy set all the care packages to the 'Nuclear Strike' INcontroL 22:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) We're talking about the vanilla game. Almost everything is possible when hacked. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I have done no hacking whatsoever. I got a 3 killstreak (hardline pro) and used my care package on derail. It had a tactical nuke in it. It is most definitely possible. :This because you were playing in a hacked lobby. I decided to remove. the spamm to one of the tips,BOOOOOMMMMM. just made the page look ridicolousy messed up Snake. 23:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) First Nuke called in! I called in my first Nuke ever then after that we went back to the lobby and people were like who was it that called the nuke and some guy said it was SLAUGHTERER and basically i was quite thrilled that i had actually gotten a Nuke. But people were complaining saying i was camping but i was just laughing at the fools who cant get a nuke themselves. If anyone wants to know the best killstreaks to use i suggest to use Harrier strike,Chopper Gunner and then the Nuke and use hardline perk so you can get the killstreaks a bit earlier. Yes, i got my first nuke too in quary when i was playing hq pro and when we went back to lobby everybody complained and said i was camping too. Well,camping is a playing style isnt it? :running around with akimbo 1887's bling is a playing style too. doesn't mean we have to like it. --TNT LotLP 20:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) too bad the models got nerfed :( 02:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have gotten 2 nukes, one in my 0 prestige & one in my 2nd, I got a 25 killstreak in scrapyard but I forgot that I had EMP and not nuke equipped, I was like, "oh well, whatever" and called the EMP: "The enemy has been EMP'd, their electronics are offline!"., trying to get my 3rd for the Global Thermonuclear War title. I got my first nuke on Rundown yesterday!. We where so close to the end of a ground war domination game when i got my harriers. So i sat and waited for the AC130 and then when i got it we had spawn trapped them at C so it was like shooting fish in a barrel... (my class was UMP45 suppressor - Scavenger - Cold Blooded - Commando - all Pro version) Question related to the Emblems and Title awards with the Nuke Hey guys, quick question, are the Call Sign rewards for the nuke tracked through out your game play? or are they linked directly to the Kill Streak Challenge "End Game". Just curious, because before entering second Prestige, I had managed to call in 5 Nukes (legitimately, I don't Nuke Boost) earning of course during those 5, the titles for those, then I moved on to 2nd prestige, If I earn 5 more, does that mean I'll get the other awards? No, you start all over. Al lyou get net time is the EXP. ----Slowrider7 If i get 2 nukes in 2nd prestige and then one more in 3er PRESTIGE in counts like 3 or only just one? beacause in want the nuke emblem that is 10 nukes..answer me pls t they reset every prestige so you have to get all 10 in one prestige. IiTIT4Nx 09:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What I think would make the nuke more favored. If say you have 600 out of 1000 points, when you call in a nuke, it kills each person enough times so that the user would win the game. So if you needed 4 more kills to win the game, it would kill each person 4 more times and you would get the points for each time. Thats just my opinion on how more people would want the Tactical Nuke. ----Slowrider7 Double post, sorry. How could a single nuke kill someone many times? Logically? Slider Well what could happen is that it would kill one person then it would say kill bots or something. Idk that seems like it would make more sense. What i think it should do is kill everyone first, count it towards your killstreak and kills (even your teammates since they get a death), then kill you ----USS Bacon Nuke before 25 kills? Lately I've been playing free for all at least 5 times there has bee a nuke called in. The max number of kills you can go before the end of the game is 30, and you can only get a nuke if you have a 25 killstreak. I look at the leaderboard right afterwords and the people who call in the nuke dont even have 25 kills half the time, and if they have over 25 kills they still have like 10 deaths. Im just curious as to how they are calling in nukes before they even get a killstreak of 25? are they hackers? if anyone knows that help a lot. its been buggin the shit outta me Well, they might have had hardline. About the ppl having 10 deaths: they could have just gotten the nuke and then died 10 times, or died 10 times and then gotten the 25 kills.Purplemonkey55 05:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, once when I was playing someone on the other team called in a nuke and when I checked the scoreboard, the only person with over 25 kills has 36 kills 57 deaths. I mean, how the hell do you get a 25 killstreak if before you had only 11 kills and 57 deaths? How do you get one if you have 57 deaths, period?Crimmastermind 06:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I've had same thing recently, and I'm beginning to think that there are LOADS of nuke hackers out there! all of yesterday morning was nuke, nuke, change lobby, nuke, I mean seriously about 10 times in a row, I changed to a new game, only to find another person calling in a nuke within 2 mins! which is frankly ludicrous, especially if there haven't really been any major killstreaks on the board. Lot's of people obviously bullshitting about finding them in care packages (one guy claimed that twice in a row) - and thing is these people weren't camping, or boosting (one guy in particular was very vocal in his opposition to those tactics, and he definitely wasn't using them) very few seem to get 25 (or even 24 kills), It's getting quite regularly down A LOT LOWER - a 13 kill the lowest I've seen, and he'd died a few times. I'm beginning to think that the nuke was a good idea on paper, but in practice, it's screwed about with all too often - IW need to sort it out. 17:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my first nuke i got, i died loads of times in the first 2 rounds of demolition but then i turned it around in the last round and earned the nuke, don't be confused if people who get nukes have bad scores. TheManUtdFan 19:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Ultimate Sacrifice Clarification Right, ill keep it simple. I called in a nuke while our team was Losing in Domination, and it gave us the win. However I did not recieve any achivement or emblem. Can someone clarify what game modes it can apply to or could it be that I was not a high enough lvl to earn the challenge (47) which would be disappointing. 18:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you gotta have the challenge unlocked at level 61 i believe -StB 23:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Yea you have to be level 61 to unlock that challenge which is under intimidation and i got it in domination so its not the game type although i dont know if it would work in FFA because i think it has to be a team related game: TZsk8er Shockwaves? There are conflicting trivia about when players die. One says they die 5 seconds after the nuke hits, regardless of position or shockwave. Another says they die depending on when the shockwave hits. Another is about a rumor that low points are the last to get hit by the shockwave. Which, if any, are true? Epochalyptik 04:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) People have ran several tests, people just die after 5 seconds, the order people are killed in is a roll of the dice Deadcombat 04:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) It seems like in split-screen, everyone dies at the same time, but online there's some kind of order... 2ndLt.Pankakes 05:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nuke/EMP clarification One of the trivia states that all the killstreaks will be destroyed upon detonation of the nuke, but the player will die from the shockwave. This is due to the fact that after a nuke has been detonated, an EMP effect will come into play, as it does IRL. This fact is not well known as no one really cares that all electronics will go down when they are about to die from the nuke's blast anyway. Possible Addition to the Page? Shouldn't there be a perks box on the bottom of the page directing it to other killstreaks and such? Jtb1234 23:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Release Block I think we should release the block because people, like me, have some valuable information to put on the page.MdDy x GMON3Y 00:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y :If you want something added, post it here. Someone will put it in for you. -Nogert 01:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The page says the nuke cannot be obtained by a care package twice in Trivia. Despite much debate, it is not possible to collect a Tactical Nuke from a Care Package or Emergency Airdrop. This has been confirmed by Infinity Ward. and The Tactical Nuke can't be obtained from a Care Package.(The last line down) I'd probably remove the second one I mentioned. Petyo39 06:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC)1337 Pet. Spoiler in the trivia section. Remove? As someone who's mainly played multiplayer and hasn't really played much of Campaign mode, seeing what is currently the 3rd entry from the bottom in the trivia section kinda pissed me off. Could someone remove that as it's pretty damn spoilery. Or, find some way of masking it or somethin. Yeesh. What are you referring to?? Has it been removed yet?? The only spoiler I can find is the second to last point in Trivia, the one about the music... did you mean that one?? Nadieeee 22:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you referring to the spoiler about CoD4? I agree it should be removed because people might have just come around to playing the campaign TheManUtdFan 19:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Why no vaporization and blinding? I noticed that it said that they didn't want to have the nuke blind the player and incinerate the map because of the violence and terrifiying realism that it would bring. This raises the question: Why wouldn't you make it realistic (as long as it's simple enough to be supported by the engine), if it's a war game? Isn't it supposed to be as realistic as possible? I feel that the horrors of war should be equally shown alongside the romance and glory of it all. If they can show sifting the heads of civilians with an M240, why not make the player (along with the rest of the map) be blinded and vaporised? I supposed that you could say that some don't have the stomach to hear their player screaming in agony as he is vaporised (bringing up the question of why all the soldiers are dudes, not one chick to be found, huh). But then again, if you can't stand that, why can you stand shanking a guy, or shooting him in the face? To me it makes no difference, the dead are dead, you can't be anymore dead than anyone else. And to another point, if you are playing an M-Level game, you should be able to bring your M-Level intestinal fortitude. The ESRB doesn't put that sticker on for show! 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait?! MW2 is realistic?! Lozza U T Double Tap to Make Sure They're Dead Is it possible to get 2 nukes in one match? I think it would be, but I've never been able to test it. My guess is that it would be possible by: 1: Getting a nuke, but don't call it in. 2: Dying 3: Getting a second nuke, then call both in. Does this work? --Master of cheeZ 17:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It works but you can only call in one. NO you can call two nukes in one match yes you have to get one die and then get another but then you activate one and when the countdown for the first nuke is over you can activate the second one: TZsk8er :No. One of the methods of stopping boosters (By breaking their killstreak at a high number) works because the game ends when someone gets to a certain number of kills, regardless of the current score, which makes this impossible. Sgt. Jon Rose 09:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If i get 2 nukes in 2nd prestige and then one more in 3er PRESTIGE in counts like 3 or only just one? beacause in watn the nuke emblem that is 10 nukes That'll only count as 1. To get the emblem, you need to call in 10 nukes within ONE Prestige. Each you time you prestige, the challenge of obtaining 10 nukes is reset. I've managed 12 nukes overall, but never more than 5 in one prestige and still do not have the emblem. I'll do it when I get 10 :D The-Dreamcaster 09:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "Ultimate Sacrifice" doesn't work on Demolition I recently got my first tactical nuke on while playing Demolition on Sub base. Our team was losing when I called it in, but I didn't get the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. I'm level 70 1st prestige. Darth Dan 012 02:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) well i got mine in demolition before the first patch. very unlikely they changed this though TiTAn Fr0m HeLL 15:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Nuke not a sure Win Im not registered, so i jsut want to leave a comment on the nuke article. When an opponent calls in a nuke, he jas not surely won the game. It happened to me in FFA. An opponent called in a nuke and during the countdownand i hit the score-limit. I won the game, but the nuke exploded, because i made the game winning kill at 0.5 sec. I dont know if i'ts patched now. video will someone please up load a new video. the 1 we have is really helpless and stinks FFA Nuke Glitch If you call in a Tactical Nuke when you are not leading in a free-for-all match, you will not win the game, the person with the highest kills will. : I called in a nuke, and as it was counting down another guy got 30 kills, and then my nuke finished me on 31 kills. I lost the game with more points, more kills and a nuke... RaptorMW3 11:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol!! *Okay, this is kinda useless, but kinda funny. When I called in my nuke, I also called in my AC130, so when the nuke exploded, a player's callsign came up. It said "Killer0Pancake5(my Xbox GT) destroyed AC130!". I'm not sure if I got XP for it or not...2ndLt.Pankakes 05:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) So I've been trying to get the timing down on this as alot of people are using Nukes lately. Whenever the countdown begins I toss my C4 down and take aim, I've waited until the countdown reached 0.01 before firing for a suicide. And it was almost properly timed, I popped back to life just barely before the end game report and fell over dead again. Boosters Do any of you have tips for finding boosters? My friend go tnuked on Favela by some boosters bu twe couldnt find them. we found them the next few matches and owned them but I would like to know how to find them. Its bugging me because I want to horribly mutilate those stupid boosters. Mobilized 00:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) if you join a middle of a game, go to spectator by pressing B or O and toggle through the people and if there is any boosters join the match and kill them. Be careful because you only have 1 minute until you get kicked for activity TheManUtdFan 22:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC)